<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>首尔 by jiiiiin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947678">首尔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin'>jiiiiin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们不是在腐烂着吗”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Nam Gil/Jang Hyuk, 金南佶/张赫, 김남길/장혁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>首尔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他觉得疼，不是火在舔舐着皮肉，倒更像是在被海水侵蚀着，稍一碰撞就脱掉一大块皮肉，露出白骨来。<br/>各种医学名词夹杂着的单方面对话，金南佶一个字都没听进去，在说什么呢，西八，怎么能这么冷酷地宣判着一个女人的死刑呢。医院总是冷的，张嘴就有风灌进来，他打了个冷颤，什么都没能说出来，脑子里好像有个声音让他快跑，但腿灌了铅似的沉得他抬不起脚来。<br/>臭婊子像块双面胶，明明已经撕下过一次了，只要再拽下来就好，可这次为什么黏得那么紧。</p><p>然后他听见赫儿平静地开口。<br/>
“怎么能快点死。”<br/>
金南佶深吸了一口气。</p><p>女人出了诊室也没转身看他，自顾自地在医院大厅坐下了。<br/>
怕他同情、怕他逃走还是什么，她也不清楚，只好掏出镜子来补妆，化妆包外面那层皮被冻得发硬，手也是僵的。打了层腮红，又擦了口红，好来掩盖自己那早已失去血色的脸。赫儿发觉自己在笑，笑什么呢，是在庆幸金南佶没法再次把自己按进地狱里了吗。<br/>
已经是在地狱里了，不会更深了。<br/>
“我饿了。”</p><p>怎么还能吃得下去呢。<br/>
金南佶看着她像饿了很久一样地吃着饭，心里感叹着真是个没心没肺的臭婊子，突然想起第一次见到她的时候，是在乡下的婚宴上搭起的舞台上，去了首尔以后就很少见到这样的场面了。耳边锣鼓声震得他耳膜发疼，她的妆很浓，脂粉像是用不完一样地扑在脸上，舞蹈动作也不能更敷衍了，却恰到好处的裸露着，真的俗气，但好像又有一点点漂亮。<br/>
演出结束之后，他好奇地站在门框那往屋子里看，就看见跳舞的那个女人妆卸了一半翻着白眼看他。<br/>
“别在门口挡着啊，看不清了。”<br/>
一看就是和很多男的上过床的小婊子。</p><p>“你不吃吗？”<br/>
赫儿盯着他那没动几筷子的碗，“你吃吧”他把碗推了过去，赫儿这时才感觉出来还是有什么变了的，换成平时男人就会说吃吧吃死你。可是她现在一点都不在乎金南佶在想什么了，她只知道自己要吃很多才行，瘦脱了相以后就更不漂亮了。</p><p>“你记得当时卖我赚了多少钱吗？”<br/>
赫儿吃了一半突然抬头问他。<br/>
是拳头在他胸口擂了一拳，生疼生疼的。卖了多少呢，没有很多，只让他快活了一小段日子。“记不得了。”他漫不经心地回答了。<br/>
“金南佶，你真是个混蛋。”<br/>
原来她也会哭啊，像个活生生的女人，而不是曾被他卖掉的货物，“你才知道吗？”他就是个混蛋啊，把她哄来首尔转手就卖给夜总会做暗娼的男人还能好到哪里去呢，别再做梦了。<br/>
去首尔吧。<br/>
赫儿现在都还记得当时他的那个眼神，再精明的婊子都会被迷惑的。<br/>
当时赫儿没有回答，但金南佶知道她一定会来的。金南佶觉得做梦的人都很可怜，梦想对于他来讲是无法实现的东西，所以他只活在今天。他好像天生就是骗女人的，从骗女同学的零用钱到骗女人的存款，一句话就忽悠着赫儿做起不切实际的梦来了。<br/>
但如果有重来的的机会，金南佶不觉得自己还会说出那句话了，他终于意识到好像不是女人们太好骗，而是自己太混蛋了。</p><p>赫儿之前也想过离开的，婚礼上欢闹的音乐吵得她耳膜都疼，她觉得无聊了，就越跳越敷衍。没人会苛责她，会卖骚就行了，只要能把握得住那个度。她不是什么不谙世事的小丫头，收钱的时候会被揩油，她也不在乎，摸几下又不会掉块肉。也和几个男人睡过，看对眼就滚一起去了，她不在乎对方有没有家室，只是一夜情罢了，天亮了她就会离开。<br/>
金南佶说的时候她心动了，她想攒钱，毕竟总不能这么胡闹着过一辈子，吃青春饭就是这点不好，她想趁自己还漂亮的时候多赚一些，以后要是能嫁个老师那就更好了。<br/>
金南佶在公共汽车站看见她跑过来，她没有化妆，脸蛋晒红了一点，还是漂亮的，又透着一股廉价感，她的眼睛很亮，告诉金南佶自己走得太急了。首尔男人把靠窗的位置让给了她，赫儿看着窗外的一切都在向后走，时间是金色的，在她脸上，和阳光一起流动着。<br/>
金南佶也忘了自己当时在想什么，只记得他在那一刻很想结婚。<br/>
是个烂人，他一开始就把自己定位得很准确，但也想过安稳日子，他攒了些钱打算留着娶老婆，也确信自己会装得很好，只要结婚就会把过去断个干净。</p><p>原来首尔的夜总会可以这么大啊，像个舞台，为跳舞打造的，后来她才知道对面沙发坐的是夜总会的经理，笑着问她多大了。<br/>
二十七了，赫儿说。<br/>
别听她瞎掰，三十二了，金南佶说完就看见赫儿狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，小婊子撒谎都不带脸红的，要是真二十七就好了，卖去别的地方，到自己手里的钱能翻个番儿。<br/>
金南佶哄骗着她在合同书上签了名，或者说是卖身契更合理。他走了以后，赫儿就被现实敲醒了，原来自己做的不是舞女，而是娼妓。她只能骗自己，自尊是无用的东西，只要抛掉自尊心就能过得很好，只要她能抛掉。</p><p>赫儿跑过一次。她很希望没了自己世界乱成一锅粥，但跑回去就看见乐队来的新人，年纪很小，和她刚入行差不多的年纪，跳得认真又卖力，舞蹈对女孩儿来讲好像不是谋生的工具。<br/>
音乐声还是那么响，她站着看了一会儿就走掉了。<br/>
夜总会的人看到她回来也没多诧异，见怪不怪了吗，金南佶在哪里快活呢，赫儿被推倒在床上的时候也在想，不想让他如愿呢。<br/>
梦想生来就是被扼死的吗，赫儿突然觉得这是报应，那个从首尔来的男人转手把她卖进了首尔。但她不是任人宰割的妓女，她知道自己是这里面最年轻的，也知道自己多漂亮，会丢掉所有的羞耻心好好活着的，但是还是很恨金南佶。<br/>
赫儿不知道首尔是她悲剧的开始，还是她的一生都是悲剧的一部分，她在那一天如愿地融入了首尔，或许只是融进了首尔的夜。<br/>
她是首尔的一部分，不能见人的那部分。</p><p>地球一刻不停地转动着，就连妓女也会成长的，慢慢地她也可以对客人挑挑拣拣了呢，她喜欢挑拣别人，对外貌尺寸指指点点，这样会有高人一等的错觉，卸妆时候又对着镜子流眼泪，忍不住骂自己“真是个漂亮的下贱胚子。”<br/>
当她推开包厢的门再次见到金南佶，光线很暗，看不清男人的表情，“人贩子也来嫖娼吗，”她语气不善地说。金南佶看得出她的气质完全不一样了，又艳又烈，就笑着回她，“臭婊子过得不错嘛。”<br/>
“别客套了，要加钱。”<br/>
金南佶仰坐在沙发上看着赫儿脱衣服，玻璃制的烟灰缸离她的手很近，不知道砸过去会怎么样，她真想杀掉金南佶，但还是扭着腰肢挪到他跟前，含住了他的手指。<br/>
金南佶觉得自己好像看到了一只野猫。<br/>
“你不怕我报复吗”<br/>
“我们都是一种人。”<br/>
所答非所问，但赫儿读出了她想知道的一切，金南佶永远不会愧疚的，他只会觉得赫儿天生是这种人，他也一样，这才是他们的世界，沼泽一般，不断陷入着。</p><p>回忆里翻滚了好几圈的金南佶回过神来发现赫儿还在吃饭，即使连金南佶也看出来她不想吃了，但她还是把食物用勺子往嘴里送。金南佶握住她的手，“别再吃了。”赫儿摇摇头，她嘴里塞满饭菜的时候才能确保自己不会哭出声来。<br/>
金南佶说我们去治病吧好不好，她也还是摇头。<br/>
无名的火气也不知道是从哪里窜了上来，金南佶用拳头砸了桌子，转身就出了店门，店内的客人都朝她这儿看了过来，赫儿眼睛都没眨一下，把手抬了起来，转过身对店主说，“姐姐能帮我再热一下吗。”<br/>
她知道金南佶还会回来的。<br/>
的确回来了，带着从公文包里拿出的钱，朝她狠狠砸了过去，“不就是钱吗！”赫儿看着穿着笔挺西装的男人在廉价饭馆发疯一样地朝着自己吼着，不知道为什么看见歇斯底里的金南佶她会很想笑。<br/>
“你那么有钱为什么还要卖掉我”<br/>
是力气被抽走了吗，金南佶突然哑了嗓子，喉结滚动着，发不出声音来，呆站在那里，赫儿不知道他在想什么，也不在乎了，自己蹲下来把钞票一张张地捡了起来，又塞回金南佶怀里，“吃饱了，我们走吧。”说完就不再理会金南佶，自顾自地走了出去。</p><p>她就是这样的人啊。<br/>
金南佶想起自己再去的时候，赫儿正在清理前一个客人留下的痕迹，抬眼看见是他，头又垂了下去，“要下班了。”<br/>
“我不知道你们这行也要踩点儿上下班。”<br/>
“是看我心情的，”赫儿抽出一支烟点上了，很熟练地吸进去，然后夹在手里玩味地看着他，金南佶注意到她是用拇指和食指捏着烟卷的，“要来一支吗？”<br/>
“我不喜欢女人抽烟。”<br/>
赫儿又吸了一口，她挑衅似地把烟吹到了金南佶脸上，金南佶讨厌什么，她就要做什么，她喜欢看男人阴沉的脸，又笑起来，慵懒又天真，“你会爱上的。”<br/>
我也会的。<br/>
要爱上金南佶的想法刚从脑子里冒出来的时候，连她自己都觉得可笑，要想把他也拉下来，就要自己先跳进去。爱上他什么呢，她努力地想要想出他的一点好来，可是却更恨他了。<br/>
第二天金南佶起得很早，穿衣服的时候看见赫儿很讶异地问他怎么起这么早。“要上班的，”他不紧不慢地打着领带。<br/>
“拐卖公司？”<br/>
金南佶转过身来，“那是兼职，谢谢。”<br/>
他也想不明白当时他是离不开赫儿，还是离不开她的身子，赫儿有时候收钱，有时候不收，都随她心情，后来索性住在他家了，他不在意这些，也不在意赫儿工作时和谁睡了，没人会和妓女讲贞洁，不是吗，而且婊子和社会渣滓听起来很配。</p><p>各种颜色的药片在她手心堆了起来，金南佶把水递给她，接过去的时候她的手不自然地颤抖着，被金南佶握住了，手很凉，他顺上去抚摸到小臂，来回搓了几下，“很冷吗？”<br/>
赫儿看着眼前这个她一心想要拖着他去死的男人，“我没做什么伤天害理的事，不是吗，”为什么呢，真希望都是假的，全身没有一处不在疼的，但还是咬着牙不让自己的眼泪滑下来，“我很想说让你离开我的那种话，但是…你知道我有多自私，多陪我一会儿吧，金南佶，”<br/>
金南佶光是看着都觉得自己胃疼得快要吐出来了，逃到卫生间，可跪在瓷砖上又只是干呕，倒是眼泪一直掉个不停，明明自己更像是要遭报应的那个人。<br/>
爱上了，真是爱上了，在故事的末尾。</p><p>原来金南佶也有心吗，赫儿的心情微妙起来，更多理不清的情绪涌了上来，她更愿意把那些归结为报复的快感。赫儿流不出眼泪，只是看着回到卧室的金南佶，眼睛眨巴了两下，“来做吧。”<br/>
真是个疯子。<br/>
早该知道她是个疯子的，在她说不要治病的时候。<br/>
赫儿总是喜欢骑在他的腰上，曾经那会让金南佶硬得要死，现在他又担心她会不会疼，但还是可耻地硬了，赫儿抓起金南佶的手放在自己胸上，“不要可怜我。”“可怜你什么”，金南佶说完顶了她一下，“我看起来是那么有同情心的人吗。”<br/>
病痛与快感交织着，编成一张巨大的网，紧紧地包裹着她，看她快没力气了，金南佶就起身抱住了她，任由她瘫在自己怀里，搂着她那细得可怜的腰，有一下没一下地颠着她，赫儿趴在他肩上，感受着身体里一波又一波涌过来的热潮。<br/>
“金南佶，我们不是在腐烂着吗。”<br/>
她凑近金南佶的耳朵轻声说。<br/>
金南佶没有回答，难道他不知道她在把自己拉下水吗，金南佶知道赫儿想让他也淹死，他也不是没想过挣脱，但到后来，他就是懒得挣扎，他想和她一起下沉。<br/>
“我们烂死在一起吧”</p><p>做完以后，金南佶抱着她也不说话，下巴垫在她的脑袋上，洗发水的香味淡了一些，闻起来很柔和，发尾微卷着，缠在金南佶的手指上。“你摸到了吗，很硬吧，像块石头，”她抓着金南佶的手去摸自己腹部，睫毛微微颤动着，“医生说它们在慢慢死亡。” 金南佶不知道要怎么回答，也不知道自己在想什么，只能木然地盯着墙壁，手臂却本能地把赫儿圈得更紧了。<br/>
赫儿突然觉得人的脏器也很自由，累了就不工作了。她下辈子也想做金南佶身体里的一颗脏器，做什么好呢，心脏吗，她摇了摇头，说那太累了。<br/>
就做肾脏吧，一颗就行，少了她，只会疼，不会死。</p><p>住院前金南佶陪她回家收拾衣服，他靠在椅子上看着她穿着宽大的白t坐在地板上专注地叠着衣服，喜欢的就好好叠起来，不喜欢的又甩回柜子里，低头时候头发散了下来，顺手捋在耳后，金南佶看得清她后背微微凸起的脊骨，他在心里叹了一口气，曾经，他的赫儿，是那么虚荣又爱美的小婊子。<br/>
“金南佶你记得烧给我。”<br/>
他以为自己听到这句会哽咽，但他只听到自己很平静地说好，甚至还问了她那些包还需要吗。赫儿说不用，让他卖掉捐给福利院。<br/>
赫儿不知道为什么有点想笑，好像只做了这么一件好事呢，她很自私地活了一辈子，不过也没什么可遗憾的，到这个世界的时候没带来什么，临走带了很多漂亮衣服，还留给了世界一点点的爱。<br/>
她是被写满字的白纸，被揉皱，又被撕碎，金南佶怎么也拼不回去。</p><p>一开始只是打针维持着，后来又上了很多他叫不出名字的设备，赫儿身上插了很多管子，有药水顺着静脉流进她的身体，也有尿液和血水流出来，<br/>
“只打止痛不行吗？”<br/>
只觉得痛，不想再延长生命受折磨了。<br/>
金南佶以为她在担心钱，切了块苹果喂她，“没钱我也会去借的，还不上我就跑，你知道我是多烂的人。”是在偿还什么吗，连金南佶自己都不清楚。<br/>
她变得很爱睡觉，总是闭着眼睛，怎么也睡不醒，偶尔精神好会和金南佶说些话，比如她在哪藏了钱，或是和他讨论自己的骨灰要放在哪，她今天想做花泥，明天又想被洒在大海里。<br/>
后来她说自己很想回家，金南佶背她上楼的时候被后背上的重量吓了一跳，那么轻，像个小孩，骨头硌着自己的后背。赫儿那天精神很好，躺在床上眼睛发亮地看着他，金南佶问她在看什么，她也不回答，等到金南佶也上了床，准备关灯睡觉的时候，突然听到她小声地说了一句晚安。<br/>
那时候他真切地感受到了生命是在流逝着的。<br/>
金南佶感受到那手由温热到变僵硬，赫儿的手指很冷，冰得他的指骨都开始疼了，也没舍得松开。他没敢侧头看她是怎么睡着的，他只想多躺一会儿，白色的天花板，灯光也是白色的，没有温度，他喃喃着，<br/>
“今天我们多睡一会儿吧。”<br/>
首尔只有夜晚。</p><p>赫儿被装在小小的盒子里回到了釜山，金南佶没有把她洒进海里，因为听老人说那样灵魂会散掉，他觉得赫儿会想在人间多停留一会儿的。<br/>
“不要怪我把你留在釜山。”<br/>
金南佶是空着手回首尔的，少了一个赫儿，生活也没发生什么特别的变化，赫儿交待他的事也都做了，下班回家就窝在卧室里看恐怖电影，没过多久，他出差回来的时候路过汉江，突然想起赫儿说她以前坐车偶尔会路过汉江，她还说傍晚的汉江看起来很美，那时候她和列车上的人们一样都是属于首尔的。<br/>
“釜山不好吗”<br/>
“也好，不过人们都在学着说首尔话。”</p><p>金南佶从汉江大桥跳下去之前什么都没想，想跳就跳了，就像他爱过的女人，活不了了就去死了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>